The Ballad of Destiny
by XXXDestiny-of-GriffindorXXX
Summary: When the sorting ceremony is brought to a halt by a catastrophic event and the arrival of a strange girl, will Harry be able to help her figure out her tragic past, so she can help him save the future? Not a Mary Sue.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

A/N: Okay, this is my first fic, so plz no flames! I don't own Harry Potter or anything. No spoilers in the reviews plz! R&R!

The Great Hall was lit by the soft glow of the many candles. There was a buzz of excitement in the air as the older students watched the sorting ceremony. Everyone was happy to have returned to Hogwarts for another exciting year. The students waited as the Sorting Hat placed the last of the first years ("Zachariah, Brinsley") into one of the four Hogwarts houses.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry Potter sat next to his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. He had missed her over the long summer. He had only been able to see her once, and their communication had been strictly limited to letters by owl. Harry was enjoying the first night back in the only place he had ever called home.

"I hope they hurry up," said Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley, from across the table. "I'm starved." It was good to see Ron, too.

As though he had said the magic word, the hat yelled out its choice ("Ravenclaw!"). Once the last first year was seated, Dumbledore stood. Harry thought that the headmaster looked a bit paler the normal, but the thought was swept aside a Dumbledore spoke.

"Another blessed year at Hogwarts. I shalt say a few words: Nitwi-"

Suddenly, a blinding flash of light in the middle of the Great hall cut off Dumbledore's words. A large, glowing portal formed over the heads of the students. They let out a collective gasp that turned into screams of panic as an explosion flew out of the portal. Rubble that seemed to fall out of the sky crashed into the panicking students. Harry drew his wand out of his robes; Ron and Ginny followed suit.

A piece of debris slammed into Harry. Pain shot through his left arm and his knees buckled. Through the haze of pain he could see Ginny turn in shock and fear.

"Harry!" Ginny cried in alarm.

"'S alright. Only a broken arm," he mumbled through the pain.

The debris stopped falling and the light began to fade. Then, to everyone's astonishment, a dazzling figure appeared in the light, almost like an angel descending from the heavens. It was a girl, on the verge of womanhood. She looked liked no girl Harry had ever in his life set eyes upon. Her hair was long, starting out silver but fading to a deep violet near the tips. Harry wished to run his fingers those shining locks, cascading across her shoulders like a silver waterfall in the moonlight. Her skin was milky white, and created a tragically pale visage. She was small, almost like a child; and slim, almost what one would call anorexic in other girls, but still possessing the full curves of womanhood. She was the most beautiful thing Harry had seen. No! She was the most gorgeous thing he had witnessed. No! She was beyond gorgeous, beyond perfection. She was a goddess of beauty descending upon the unworthy mortals.

She was clad in a simple gown. The material was of a shimmering silk of the deepest cerulean. It seemed to bring the pallor of her skin to an almost blue tint. The light from the strange portal reflected off of the shimmering gauze of her sleeves. A silver belt encircled her tiny waist. A pendant of a dragon in mid-flight clutching a large moonstone dangled from her neck. Two exotic yet stylish shoes peeked daintily from the hem of her exquisitely embroidered gown.

The mystery girl descended slowly to the floor of the Great Hall. Even at a distance, Harry could tell that she was unconscious.

" Get the injured to the hospital wing," commanded Dumbledore. Then, he picked up the mysterious girl in his arms and carried her out of the hall.

"Come on Harry," said Ginny. "Help me Ron." Ron vaulted over the table and grabbed Harry's right arm.

"It's only my arm. Go help the others," Harry pleaded.

Ron and Ginny paused. Finally, they nodded and went to help Neville.

Harry made his way to the hospital wing. Almost all of the beds were filled with hurt students. Madame Pomfrey told him to sit down while she dealt with the more seriously wounded students. The chair he chose was next to the bed where the beautiful girl who had appeared in such an outlandish fashion lay.

Close up, she was even more stunning than Harry could have ever dreamed. Her features were soft, yet angular and her hair seemed to shimmer like the morning dew in the fading moonlight. Her ears were not rounded, but came to sharp, neat points. Her scent filled Harry's nostrils. She smelled hypnotic, like sun-kissed strawberries with a splash of champagne. On the back of her right hand was a tattoo of a golden phoenix that was aflame and seemed to move in the dim light of the infirmary. Harry leaned forward to examine it more closely.

The girl opened her eyes and Harry felt a shiver run down his spine. Her eyes were a deep purple, almost red, like a good vintage. Those eyes spoke volumes to Harry's soul. However, as he gazed into them, he realized that she was blind.

"Who's there?" she asked in a voice like a symphony of angels. Harry felt a squirm in his guts.

"I'm H-Harry," he stuttered. "H-Harry Potter."

"Where am I?"

"Hogwarts."

Before they could continue the conversation, Dumbledore appeared at Harry's shoulder.

"Ah, thou hast finally awoken from thy slumbereth," he said gently. "Methinks thou art of Quetsi'pye."

"Yes, I am. I--," tears choked her for a moment, but she carried on, "I can't remember how I came to this… 'Hogwarts'. All I remember is my—my Quetsi'pye being blown apart."

"Quetsi'pye hast been destroyed!" Dumbledore cried out in alarm. Harry recognized the name of the planet from astrology class. "How canst this be?"

"I…don't know. I—I can't remember."

"Hmm," said Dumbledore. "If what thou hast spoke of is sooth, I fear that there is no place for thou to call thine own." The girl gasped and brought a quivering, perfectly shaped hand up to her mouth. Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Thou art welcome to call these hallowed halls home."

"But I know nothing of Hogwarts."

"Well," began Harry, "it is a magic school. The students are split into four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor."

The girl suddenly gasped. "Your arm!" Before Harry could protest, the girl dragged her finger over his left arm. A strange tingling sensation spread over the injured area, and the pain quickly faded. Harry gasped as he realized that she had healed him.

The mysterious girl rose and began to walk among the hospital wing, healing the injured. She glided from bed to bed on soft, slippered feet. Draco Malfoy, Harry's rival, was near death's door. Even his grievously mortal injuries were healed by the girl's miraculous power.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Destiny," she softly replied, "Destiny Amarissa Starlight Hunter Ravenheart Shadow Morganionanolia Bane."

Destiny— Harry felt a thrill when he thought the name—continued to heal the injured till all were healed. When she finished, Dumbledore approached her again.

"Mistress Bane, if thou art to stay at this house of learning, thou must be sorted into one of the four Houses. Under the traumatic circumstances, thou shall be given the choice of thine own."

Destiny thought for a moment. "Gryffindor," she finally declared. She looked at Harry. "I feel a tugging at my heart towards Gryffindor."


	2. Chapter 2: Love Fulfilled

A/N: I don't own HP okay? Only Destiny's mine! R&R!

"Potter, will you pay attention!"

Harry jerked at Professor Snape's voice. The potions master glared at Harry for another minute before going back to his lecture on the uses of mandrake roots. Harry attempted to take notes, but a laugh, the most glorious laugh he had ever heard, cut off his thoughts. It was a laugh that he could listen to for the rest of his life.

Destiny sat a few tables in front of him, next to that pale, evil, ferret faced Malfoy. Ever since Destiny had saved Malfoy, he talked to her at every chance. Malfoy had been flirting with her, with _his_ Destiny.

"When did she become yours?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged. He couldn't tell when it had happened, but deep down he knew that she was his. His gut gave a guilty squirm as he thought of Ginny. But thoughts of Ginny were swept aside by another laugh from Destiny.

It had been a week since Destiny's appearance at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron had become fast friends with her. Harry had offered to be her guide around the castle to familiarize her with the castle grounds. He said it was to be friendly, but Harry knew himself better. Destiny made him feel funny in ways that Cho—even Ginny—had not.

However, Malfoy seemed to be as taken with Destiny as Harry was. Malfoy was her helper in Potions (with Snape's permission), due to her lack of sight. Most of the time, though, Malfoy spent the class period using bad pick up lines on her.

"You know, Destiny, that dress looks really good on you," began Malfoy.

"Oh, Draco, that is really sweet of you," said Destiny.

Harry hated to, but he had to agree with Malfoy. The scarlet gown was stunning on her. It was clinched around her tiny waist by a woven, gold, elfish belt. Shining gold ribbons laced up the back. Gold lions and roses were embroidered along the flowing sleeves and across the bodice. It made her appear like a regal queen of old.

"But," continued Malfoy, "It would look much better on my bedroom floor."

Destiny looked puzzled for a second before she began beaming. "Oh, I see," she exclaimed. "You wish it for a rug! Lucky for you, I made this dress, so it will be quite easy to make a rug like it for you."

"No, that's not what I meant--"

"Oh, Draco, no need to be shy. I'd be happy to make one for you. It will take no time at all."

Before Malfoy could explain to her what he actually meant, the bell sounded and Destiny glided, almost dancing, out of the room. Harry quickly grabbed his bag and practically ran after her.

"Destiny! Wait up!" he shouted.

"Harry! Wasn't that an interesting class? And Draco, isn't he just so nice!" she said as they walked to the Great Hall.

"Um…well…um…sure."

Destiny giggled. "You're very nice too, Harry." Harry felt his face grow hot. "I think Ginny is looking for you."

"Of—of course." Harry watched as Destiny strolled away. She sat between Parvati and Lavender.

Harry turned just as Ginny came down the stairs. She beamed at him. He did not return the smile.

"So," she said after what felt like ages. "Want to take a walk 'round the lake. It'll be too cold to soon."

"Alright."

They headed out in silence. Ginny gazed at the sunset. Harry felt cold. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't want to hurt Ginny. He would rather fight a hundred death eaters than do this to her.

"Ginny."

"Yes, Harry."

"I—I think," Harry swallowed before plunging on ahead. "I think we should rethink this."

"Harry, what are you saying?"

"Maybe…take a break. See what else is out there."

"I know what else is out there! And so do you!"

"Look, Ginny, I don't want to hurt you."

Her eyes bore into his until he could no longer meet her gaze. "Then why are you doing this?"

"There's—someone else."

Ginny stood there in shocked silence for minute. Harry looked away. He couldn't look at her; see the pain on her face. When he finally got the courage to look up, Ginny was gone.

"Hey, Harry, where've you been, mate?" asked Ron. "I didn't see you at dinner."

Harry sank into his favorite armchair. He gazed into the fire wishing that Sirius, his godfather, would appear there and give him some advice about women.

"Harry?"

"I broke up with your sister, Ron."

"I thought you and Ginny were happy."

Harry turned towards the voice, the most melodious voice he had ever heard in his entire life. More glorious than Grieg or Tchaikovsky could have ever dreamed of being, it was voice that haunted his dreams as well as his moments awake.

She stood there behind him. The firelight glinted off her hair, making it look like a magnificent sunset.

Harry stood and breathlessly said one word: "Destiny."

"You and Ginny were happy, weren't you?" she said quietly.

"I didn't know happiness until I met you." She began to speak, but Harry gently pressed a finger to her lips. "Hear me out first. When I first gazed into your eyes I lost my heart then and there. I have never felt this way about a girl before, and I doubt I ever will again. You are the girl I have been looking for my whole life, the other half to my soul."

Destiny's blue eyes brimmed with tears. "I feel the same way about you, Harry."

Harry gently brushed away her limpid tears. Slowly, he lowered his mouth to hers. Her lips were soft and tasted like wild raspberries. He wrapped his arms around her. Nothing mattered—nothing existed—apart from their embrace. After what must have been a century, they broke apart.

"Harry," Destiny said after she caught her breath, "I am telepathic. Though I am blind, I can see through others. Will you be my eyes Harry?"

"Anything for you, Destiny…my Destiny."

A/N: Plz R&R! No spoilers or flames!


	3. Chapter 3: The Duel

A/N: I don't own anything but Destiny

Destiny and Harry (and Ron) had become practically inseparable. They walked to class hand-in-hand. They ate side by side. Apart from sleeping, the only time they were away from each other was Quidditch practice.

Harry walked onto the Quidditch field with his Firebolt and smiled. The weather was perfect for flying, but that was not the reason why he was so happy. Destiny sat up in the stands. She was impossible to miss with her hair cascading like a silver waterfall around her.

Harry turned towards his team. "Alright. I know that most of us did not practice over the summer, but that's okay. Our first game is a long way off; plus, it's Hufflepuff. They are not the toughest team out there. So, are we ready?" The team nodded. "Good. Let's go."

The practice left a lot to be desired. Ron missed every goal shot towards him because he frequently turned around to gaze dreamily at Destiny, as did the two beaters. The only performance that was near Harry's expectations was Ginny's. She was flying better than usual, as though to show up the girl that had replaced her in Harry's life.

Though he knew that only time could heal Ginny's broken heart, Harry wished that they could stay friends. But Ginny had made it clear that as long as Destiny remained in the picture could be no friendship between them.

After two painful hours, Harry called it a day and the team separately headed back to the castle. Destiny, Harry, and Ron instead headed to a small hut on the edge of the grounds.

"I thought you flew really well, Harry," Destiny chimed. Harry knew that she was being sincere.

"How'd you think I did, Destiny?" Ron blurted in.

"If you keep flying like that, Weasley, we'll have to add some new verses to 'Weasley is Our King'."

Harry and Ron spun around. There, in front of them, stood Malfoy flanked by his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, chuckling stupidly. It was surprising that two hulking goons like Crabbe and Goyle could creep up so silently. Not so much with Malfoy; he was, after all, a ferret faced snake in the grass.

"Oh, hello Draco," said Destiny in her crystalline voice. "We are going to see Hagrid. I haven't met him yet. Do you want to join us?"

"Destiny, you shouldn't go there. Hagrid's a horrible giant. He'll eat you. Besides, you must be tired."

She giggled. "Why would I be tired?"

"Because you have been walking through my mind all day."

With a growl, Harry pushed Malfoy away from her. "Destiny and I are _dating_, Malfoy."

Malfoy sneered. "Really."

"Yeah, really."

"Alright," Malfoy smirked slightly, "In that case, I challenge you to a duel!"

"A duel?" Harry answered, confused.

His rival nodded. "A duel. Winner gets to go out with Destiny."

Harry thought for a moment. "Alright, but if I win, you stop hitting on her."

Malfoy nodded. The two duelists whipped out their wands, and faced each other. The two combatants bowed to each other; Harry seriously, Malfoy mockingly. The tension in the air was palpable, to the point that it could be cut with a knife. Ron began to lead Destiny to a safe distance away. "Ron, what's going on?" she asked, frightened.

Before Ron could answer, Harry yelled out, "_Expelliarmius_!"

Malfoy nimbly dodged the disarming spell. He quickly retaliated with a "_Locomoto mortis_!"

Spells were soon whizzing through the air between the two duelists. Harry internally thanked the few competent Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers and the D.A. The battle was taking its toll on the two foes.

Suddenly, a wall of air pinned Harry's arms to his sides. He couldn't move anything except for his head. Looking up, he saw that the ground had swallowed Malfoy up to his chest. He was in a panic, and trying to thrash his way out. Lightning flashed around them. Between the combatants, her jade eyes simmering with anger, and arms raised to the sky, was Destiny. The elements swirled around her. She looked like Mother Nature in all her fury.

"Stop this insanity!" she passionately screamed, "Can't we all just live in peace?" It was obvious, even in her frightening display of power, that she was close to tears. Even then, the assemblage was astounded by her terrible, yet ethereal beauty.

"But Destiny," Draco cried, "I love you! I've loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you, when you brought me back from the brink of death. I had not lived until that moment, when our eyes met!"

"I'm sorry Draco, but my heart belongs to another." Destiny extended her arm towards Harry. If his arms had not been pinned to his sides, he would have returned the gesture. Destiny's eyes brimmed with tears. "Oh, Draco, I don't wish for you to be hurt by this. Maybe in another life it could have been different. Please, Draco. Please understand."

After a moment, Malfoy sadly nodded. "I do." He looked towards Harry, "I suppose the best man won. Take care of her Harry."

Harry nodded as Destiny freed them both. As Harry watched his once rival walk away, something occurred to him. Their days of hostile animosity were over. The two had reached an understanding of sorts.

After the awkwardness of the duel wore off, and apologies were exchanged, Draco began to hang out with the trio. Harry was surprised at how… fun Draco could be when he wasn't being a jerk.

From that day forward, Harry, Destiny, and Draco (and Ron) became practically inseparable.

A/N: Plz R&R! No flames! (& No spoilers!)


	4. Chapter 4: The Past Revealed

A/N: herez the next chappie! thnx for all the nice reviews! srry 4 the wait! i dont own HP or anything, xcpt 4 Destiny!

It had been almost three months since Destiny's strange appearance in the Great Hall. In that time, she, Harry, and Draco had grown closer than ever, and she had gained the respect of every teacher in Hogwarts. However, she still did not remember how she had come to the magic school. Nor could she recollect her family or friends from her home world. All she could recall was that her planet had been destroyed, but she couldn't remember how or why.

Since her arrival, Destiny had desperately sought the answers she craved. She had taken to stalking the library in her free time. Every book on her home world she could find, she read and reread, praying that it would be the one she needed. Harry and Draco (and Ron) helped as best they could, but their combined efforts turned up nothing.

As time passed, Destiny grew more withdrawn. It made Harry feel like he had been stabbed with a knife watching her and knowing that there was nothing more he could do to help her.

"Cheer up my Destiny," Harry said. "We are sure to find something."

"Yeah," added Malfoy, "I'm sure there is a book that we haven't checked yet."

Destiny shrugged. She turned back to the shelf that was dedicated to Quitsi'pye. Destiny grabbed a book at random. Suddenly she cried out in outrage and alarm. "What's this doing here?"

Harry looked over her dainty shoulder and saw Hogwarts: A History jammed roughly between the pages of the book Destiny held. Harry looked up and saw her amber eyes smolder in fury.

"People really need to learn to put books back where they belong!" she exclaimed in a voice tight with anger. She grasped the book and froze.

Time stopped.

Destiny raced through the royal library, looking for her father. She found him by the huge window with a looking glass. King Oberon, His Grace of Quitsi'pye, was known for his love of stargazing.

King Oberon turned and smiled at his heir and eldest daughter. His kindly mauve eyes, the exact shade as his daughters, twinkled with delight. "Oh, my child, look at that wonderful celestial body streaking across the sky."

"Oh dearest father, the illustrious comet is indeed spectacular." The king put his arm around his cherished child. She reminded him so much of her mother, but the child's beauty surpassed even the late Queen's. Destiny had just recovered from the Queen's untimely death in childbirth, which had also taken the life of the newborn prince. Though she had put on a brave front for her six younger siblings, and had taken the role of running the household and caring for them. "Is this the reason you called for me?"

"It is not." He looked at his daughter sternly. "Princess Destiny, you will soon come of age. As my heir, it is your duty to marry."

"But," Destiny cried, "there is no boy at court I fancy. I doubt I will ever find the answer to this problem of the heart on Quitsi'pye."

King Oberon nodded solemnly. "I understand. When I was your age, I felt the same. But you may find what you seek sooner than you think."

Destiny looked away and began to flip through random book. It was about someplace called Hogwarts. "Of course, Father."

"_Oh_," a voice hissed behind them, "_I don't think you'll have to worry about _tha_t any longer!_"

The king and his daughter spun around in shock. There stood an ominous figure with red eyes, slits for a nose, and skin so pale he looked like the living dead. Cloaked in a black robe, evil seemed to permeate from the dreadful apparition.

"Who are you?" demanded the King in cold fury. "How did you come to this place?"

"_I am Lord Voldemort. Ssssee me and know fear, for you look upon your DOOM!_" Destiny was petrified by her own terror. The one who called himself Voldemort slowly drew out a wand from his robes. The wand came to rest pointing directly at her.

The blood drained from King Oberon's face. "Run, my child!" He cried out as he pushed Destiny out of the way. At that exact moment Voldemort hissed, "_Avada Kadabra!_"

A flash of green energy shot at King Oberon. Destiny's father crumpled. A scream tore from her lips and she bolted. Flashes of red and green streaked past. Books exploded all around her. A bookcase in front of her began to topple over. Destiny tried to avoid it, but in her panicked rush she couldn't divert her course.

The bookcase crushed her tiny body, knocking the breath out of her. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. As the world dimmed around her, she heard the voice of her father's killer.

"_You cannot hide forever, Princesssss Destiny!_"

Blackness consumed her vision.

"Destiny!"

Destiny's eyes snapped open. Harry let out a sigh of relief. She had fainted so suddenly that he had just barely caught her as she fell. She had been unconscious for a couple minutes, and Harry was afraid that she would not awake.

"Oh Harry," she sobbed, flinging her arms around his neck, "Hold me!"

"Come on Destiny," Harry cooed. "We need to get you to the hospital wing."

She nodded dully, as if she still in the troughs of her vision. Harry and Draco pulled Destiny to her feet. They began to lead her out of the library.

Almost out of nowhere, the elderly librarian Madame Prince appeared. "Potter! Bane! The headmaster wishes to see you."

"But—"

"No buts Potter."

"We need to get Destiny to—"

The Librarian drew her self up. "You must go see Professor Dumbledore." Seeing the trio's hesitation, she barked, "NOW!" And with that, she half led, half dragged Harry and Destiny to the Headmaster's office.

A/N: Plz R&R! I'll try not 2 take long on the nxt chptr!


	5. Chapter 5: The Prophecy

A/N: Ok! Listen peeplz! Some1, not mentioning any namez (R. N. Washburn & Laseri), r flaming me!!!!!1!!!11! That's not kewl!!!1!! I worked xtra hard on this chptr!! R&R!! (xcept R. N. Washburn & Laseri, they're MEAN!!!1!!1!!!!!!11!!!!!11111!!!!!111!!!!!!!!!1!!111211!!)

Harry sat in Dumbledore's office. As he looked over at his girlfriend, his Destiny, he grew worried. Destiny's pale face was still covered in limpid tears from whatever experience had mentally assaulted her in the Library.

Destiny had had no chance to tell Harry what she had seen when she had picked up Hogwarts: A History. The horrific memories still assaulted her senses. She could still feel the horror and fear of her last moments on her beloved home world, her darling Quetsi'pye. It took all of her willpower not to succumb to the memories: horrific flashes green energy, her father's last words, the terrifying creature that had ruined her life…

Harry watched as Madame Pince had left them in the Headmaster's office and went to retrieve Dumbledore. Destiny sat there, her aquamarine eyes staring blankly into space, weeping. She did not respond to Harry's quiet questions or efforts to comfort her. With one last worried glance, Harry finally decided to let her be. She would tell him what she had seen in time.

Harry looked around the office. It looked the same as he remembered it. Silver instruments were set on small tables and the large desk. Bookcases filled with musty tomes covered the room's walls. The many portraits of past headmasters watched the pair with little interest. By the desk sat Fawkes's perch, but it was empty. Harry gave this little thought; phoenixes came and went by their will alone. A slight, unpleasant odor hung about the office, almost like that old person smell, but worse.

Before Harry could wonder about this, Dumbledore strolled calmly into the office. He walked over to Destiny and handed her a large block of chocolate. He paused for a second, the handed Harry a piece of chocolate as well.

"Eat this. It shalt make thine own feelings less painful, for a small time." Destiny looked sadly at the bar of chocolate, and slowly popped a piece into her mouth. The sweet bonbon only numbed the pain to a dull throbbing. "Mine guess is that thou hast remembered thine own royal heritage?"

Destiny listlessly nodded.

Harry gasped, "You're royalty?"

Destiny blushed slightly. "The Crown Princess of Quetsi'pye, actually," she replied in a soft, tear filled voice.

"For sooth," Dumbledore interjected. He turned towards Harry. "Thu dost remember the prophecy that was giv'n. The one about thineself and the Dark Lord Voldemort?" Harry nodded. How could he forget the dark prophecy? "This is well. Few moments ago, Professor Trawlany hast made another sooth prediction:

Quoth the Raven:

'Death was turned yet scars remain,

A muggled life filled with pain.'

Replied the Crow:

'A regal rose not yet to bloom,

Cast out from a crumbling tomb.'

'Maturing Hero.'

'Infinite Beauty.'

'Fates…'

' …Intertwined.'

'Two halves become whole,

to feast upon Death.'

Quoth the Crow…

…Replied the Raven.' "

"But Professor," Harry exclaimed, "What does it mean?"

"The meaning of these dark tidings is that the Lady Bane is the one to help in thine fight to stop the evil Lord Voldemort. To help in thy quest, to London thou shalt be sent. Secretly, secretly by car shalt thou go. Your heritage Lady Bane, shalt enable thou to posses chamber away from the common students. Thou shalt also receive a happy maid, Miss Weasley." After a quick study of Destiny's wan face, Dumbledore saw how exausted she was. "What is most required by thine tiered head is sleep. The gentle house elf Dobby shall lead to thine chambers."

As though summoned by a spell, Dobby appeared. Despite himself, Harry felt a smile tug at his lips when he saw the house elf. If Dobby could not dry his mousy-wousy's tears, no one could.

As Dobby led Destiny away, Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Mine suggestion, young Harry, is to rest as well. Thou will not have long until thine journey to London begins."

Destiny examined her new rooms silently. She knew that Harry and she would soon be leaving. There was a fine bed, rugs, and lamps, all in the warm colors of Gryffindor. It was nice to think that she would have a place to return to after all this chaos. She wondered who would be training them.

She heard Ginny enter the room behind her. Ginny had jumped at the idea of being her maid, which might seem a bit strange. Destiny believed that it was because they were such wonderful friends. It was so lovely to have such a loyal friend.

"Hello Ginny!" Destiny said sweetly. The red haired girl did not respond. Confused, Destiny repeated her question. "I said, 'Hello Ginny'."

Ginny whipped around angrily. "I heard you the first time," she hissed acidly. There was pure hate in the young girl's green eyes.

Destiny was taken aback by the Weasley sister's tone. "Do you dislike me Ginny?"

"Oh no Destiny," Ginny said in a voice of poison honey. "I don't dislike you. How could you ever think that?"

Relief flooded Destiny. With a smile, she brightened. "Oh, that is wonderf--"

"I _HATE _YOU!"

A shocked silence followed the revelation. Tears filled Destiny' hazel eyes. "How can you feel… how can you even _say_ such a thing? Is- is it because of Harry?"

"Because of Harry?" Ginny barked. "In a way it is! I know what you are and what you are doing! Stay await from Harry, you, you--!"

Before Ginny could finish her sentence, Harry himself walked in with a, "Destiny, my love." He stopped in shock at seeing Destiny's tear streaked face, and Ginny's angry red one.

"Oh Harry, my precious!" Destiny ran into her boyfriend's arms and began to sob heavily into his shoulder.

"Oh, my sweetie-pie, what's wrong?" Harry asked soothingly, his arms holding her in a comforting embrace.

"Th-this horrible girl has been saying such mean things. She called me the most awful names!"

"Ginny, how could you?!"

"But Harry—"

"After what happened to her planet!"

"Harry, you don't—"

"Her whole family killed!"

Ginny looked him defiantly in the eyes. "I don't expect you to understand, Harry. She has blinded you." And with that, Ginny stalked out of the room.

Harry watched her leave with regret. He doubted that their relationship could ever be repaired after this episode. Harry looked down at his Destiny. Harry loved the silver-haired princess and wished only that Ginny could be happy for them.

After a few minutes, Destiny pulled away. Wiping away the last of her tears, she asked, "Why did you come Harry? Surely not only to comfort me in my distress?"

"No," Harry replied, "We leave for London tomorrow. Before dawn."

Destiny nodded. She had never looked as beautiful as she did now, with her tear-filled eyes and proud stance. It was time the two of them prepared to confront their destiny.

A/N: R&R!!!!1!1!!!! No good reviews no new chappie!!11!!!


	6. Chapter 6: A Journey

A/N: Hi guyz!!1! Srry bout th wat!! I had a lot of stuf 2 do w/ Justin ths week (& xzams- LOL)!!!!!1!1!! Luv u Justie ; ) !!1!!1! R&R!!!!1!!1!

It seemed to Harry that he had only just closed his eyes when he was shook awake by Mcgonagle. The room was still shadowed with the darkness of early morning. Harry was saddened to know that there was a chance that he may never see this room again; the school was more of a home that anything his aunt and uncle had provided.

"It is time," she said, in a quiet voice, tight with worry.

Harry hastily got dressed in a sweater and jeans that would not stand out in Muggle London. On the other side of the room, Ron got dressed as well. Being separated from Ron was going to be the hardest part of the trip. Together, the two made their way to the entrance Hall. The large corridors of the school seemed lonely and forlorn when devoid of the bustling student body. It made Harry feel even more alone in his fraught-filled quest.

Destiny and Malfoy were already waiting for them. Malfoy looked worried in the morning light, and sad about the upcoming departure. Destiny's hair, plaited into a delicate braid, seemed to glimmer in the dim light, like a flickering firefly in early evening on a balmy summer's eve. She too was dressed to blend in the Muggle world.

Clad in a dark blue vest with a lighter blue gryphon with a flowing flowery design up the left side. The shimmering sleeves of the shirt under the vest were long and flowing; embroidered in a lighter blue thread was a feather design on the right sleeve. Her pants were a beautiful brown that matched the shirt perfectly. A pair of snazzy boots peeked out from her pant legs to finish the ensemble. The sight reminded Harry of the first time he had seen the blind Princess, she was just as stunning disguised as an ordinary Muggle.

Her indigo eyes brightened when she saw her love descend the stairs. Her smile seemed to brighten the dim atmosphere of the room. It was like a thousand stars breaking through a cloudbank in the darkest of nights, bringing hope and light to an otherwise dark world. Harry had never loved the princess more than when he saw that brave smile.

Mcgonagle tapped her foot impatiently. "Are you ready Potter, Miss Bane?"

Destiny and Harry nodded. They were more than ready; it was time.

Draco stepped forward and embraced Harry. Over the past couple months, Draco had become the brother that Harry had never found in Dudley. Tears stung his eyes; he was going to miss the blonde Slytherin. All their years of petty rivalry were in the past now, and Harry had Destiny to thank for his wonderful relationship with his best friend and brother, Draco. "I'm going to miss you. Good bye," Draco tearfully whispered, he paused, "Good luck."

Harry nodded; there was nothing more to say. Destiny hugged Draco (and Ron) a sad goodbye. It suddenly stuck Harry that he didn't know the next time he would see his friends again, and he didn't know if there would even _be_ a next time.

Mcgonagle led them out of the castle. A cab was parked before them. "To be inconspicuous, the Headmaster wished for you to travel by car. Voldemort will never expect you to travel this way." Mcgonagle showed the two to the car. As Destiny climbed into the backseat with Harry, she added, "Miss Bane, when you get to London, Professor Dumbledore wishes for you to open this envelope," she handed it to Destiny, "and read what it says. When you are done, burn the contents."

The taxi rumbled down a quiet country lane. Destiny was lost in fond recollections of her planet. A memory of her best friend, Rose (A/N: This is _u_ Kelly!!1!!! U roc grl!!!!11!111!). Her hair, blue like the sky above them, had always been tied back in multiple, tiny braids, and had been Roses' crowning glory. Roses' topaz eyes had been so expressive, always laughing or smiling. Her laughter was constantly to be heard floating through the palace gardens.

But Rose was gone now. She would never again hear her tinkling laughter, see her smiling face. All that was left was dust, floating throughout the realms of space, mingling with the remains of Questi'pye. Now that she had time to stop and think, the realization had just hit her that no one was left; Father, her younger siblings, the palace staff, her friends, her subjects, all gone. The facts were almost too much to bear.

Tears stung Destiny's eyes. It was all her fault. For whatever reason, the Dark Lord had wanted to kill her. In the mysterious event that had saved Destiny from the Dark Lord's wrath, everything Destiny had cherished was destroyed.

Lost in thought, Destiny didn't notice when the taxi pulled into London. She only came back to reality when the car rolled into a shabby looking neighborhood.

"We-we're here," Harry said in an odd voice. He got out of the taxi and examined his surroundings. Destiny followed more slowly.

"Is something wrong Harry?"

"No, it's just- I didn't expect this to be where we would be coming. It never occurred to me…" Harry trailed off. Slowly he looked back at Destiny. "Open the envelope. We can't go anywhere until you do."

Destiny did as she was told. A single piece of paper was inside. She read the spidery handwriting, though what it said made no sense to her. She put the paper back in the envelope and burned it and burned it with her elemental magic.

Looking up, the princess noticed a house that had not been there before. With its rundown walls and dirt-stained windows, the house, if it could be called that, was not very inviting. She followed Harry towards it. As he opened the door, he whispered, "Be very quiet in the hall…"

The two of them flinted through the house like silent, pale ghosts. A fine coat of dust was on most of the furniture; their passing barely disturbed it before it settled back on the floor. Almost like the two had never passed through the hall. Destiny shivered. The musty place seemed to emanate dark magic. How could they be trained in such a place?

The duo finally arrived in the dimly lit kitchen. It was dirty and cluttered, like the rest of the house. A movement among the mess caught her eye. Destiny could just make out the figure of a man sitting at the decrepit table.

"Hello Harry," the man said. "It is nice to finally meet you Destiny. Both Harry and Dumbledore have told me so much about you." The man stepped into the light. He was pale and looked like he had been neglecting his hygiene. Black eyes in a thin face studied Destiny. She shuddered once again; the eyes had a strange and haunting look in them. "I am Sirius Black."

A/N: Srry its sooooo short!!!11! R&R!!!!! (or no new chappie!!1!11!!!!!11!!)


	7. Chapter 7: A Revelation

A/N: Hey guyz!!!1!!!!!!!1!!! im back!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG. i failed like only 3 classes so my parentz didnt let me on the computer like all summer!!!! they like TOTALLY over reacted. i so cant wait till college!!!!!!!! They restrict my creative artist's soul. School started and I needed to write a report or something, so im doing this instead so all my avid readers could read my wonderful work!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here it is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!1!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!!

Destiny and Harry assimilated to life in Number 12 Grimwauld Place very quickly. Though they were training for the final battle, Harry had never been more at peace. Being there with the two people he loved most; it made him feel things he had never felt before. He had never truly had a caring family to call his own, but the three residents had made their own kind of family. The tough training schedule did not even dampen their feelings of glee.

Sirius woke Destiny and Harry up at six in the morning. An hour of meditation preceded a light, healthy breakfast. A brief warm-up followed, then the actual training began.

"Alright Destiny, Harry," Sirius said in his gravelly voice, "this is very advanced magic I'm going to be showing you, so pay close attention."

The teenagers nodded. The magic Sirius had taught them in the past weeks was more difficult than what either had expected. They spent hours each day learning dangerous new spells to fight the Dark Lord. Harry began to believe that with Destiny at his side, they truly could defeat Voldemort, together. Under their guardian's careful tutelage they met each new challenge and overcame them together.

"This spell," Sirius continued, "will allow you to think as one, to fight as one. Now, put your palms together." Destiny and Harry faced each other, and placed their hands together. "Good, now repeat after me: 'Klempto Verata Nicto' No it has to be in unison. Now, on the count of three. One, two… Three!"

"Klempto Verata Nicto!" Harry and Destiny cried. Their palms squeezed together, pushing all of the air between them out. The two became one.

Harestiny gazed around the room zestfully. All of Harestiny's senses were amplified to an astounding degree. The view from four eyes was so bizarre and foreign, yet felt so right. The colors were strangely bright and far away details were more focused. Sounds were amplified to a remarkable degree. The soft rustling of a mouse two floors above them in the house next door was clearly heard.

Sirius grinned. "Excellent. And on your first try. That is very impressive."

"This is—"

"--amazing!" Harestiny exclaimed.

"Is it—"

"--permanent?"

" No, quite the opposite. To reverse the spell, you must say out of both mouths 'Live long and prosper.'"

Harestiny said the words in a monotone.

Harry slumped against a wall, his energy gone. The loss of such awareness left him more empty than he could have anticipated. More than that, he missed the feeling of Destiny's mind brushing his own.

"I feel so cold, so empty!" Destiny said, shocked.

Sirius nodded. "Yes. That is the normal reaction. Now, let's have lunch. You should feel better after eating."

Hours later, Destiny awoke in the night. Limpid tears flowed freely from her olive green eyes. A trembling hand rose to her face.

Hurriedly, she raced down the halls. "Harry!" she screamed desperately. "Harry! Oh Sirius, awaken! Harry!"

Harry burst forth from his rooms. "What is it, my love?"

"I had the most horrid vision, Dear Heart!" Destiny threw herself into Harry's comforting embrace. "And—oh! Oh Ron! Poor Ron!"

Harry was suddenly cold. "What about Ron? Is he hurt?"

"Harry, the Weasleys! They-- they're--" A tortured sob cut her off.

Sirius seemingly materialized in the dark hallway and asked in a low voice, "What about the Weasleys? Molly and Arthur, are they hurt?"

"Sirius," Destiny whispered as tears raced like rivers of pure silver, glistening down her tragically pale, rosy cheeks, "They are Deatheaters!"

A/N: R&R!!!!!!!!!1!!11!!!!!


End file.
